vfkfandomcom-20200213-history
Checkers
Wild West Checkers, also simply called Checkers, is a mini-game in VFK. It is located in the Western Age. How To Play Object of the Game Checkers is a two player board game where each player moves in turn. The object of the game is to capture your opponent’s pieces or move your pieces to block your opponent from making a legal move. You must move on your turn. The first player who can no longer move because their pieces are blocked or because all their pieces have been captured, loses the game. Playing Board The square checker board is divided into 64 squares. The squares are colored green and tan alternatively in the classic "checkerboard" pattern. Play is only on the green squares. Moving You start with twelve checkers colored either red or blue. Pieces are placed on the green squares on the board. The red player goes first and moves the red checkers. The blue player goes second and moves the blue checkers. A piece which is not a king can move diagonally forward one square. A king can move forward or backward. Pieces, either regular or a king, can only move to an unoccupied square. A move can also consist of jumps. Jumping An opponent's piece or king can be captured by jumping. If your opponent's checker or king blocks your movement and there is an open space beyond it on that diagonal line in the next row, you must jump that piece. You can not jump over your own pieces. A regular piece can make a single jump only diagonally forward. A king can make a single jump diagonally forward or backward. For multiple jumps, a piece or king can change directions, first jumping diagonally one direction then another, jumping one piece at a time. You can not jump over a piece twice. You cannot stop part way through a multiple jump, but must jump all the options available. A regular piece or a king can jump a king. If you have more than one option to jump, you can choose the one you want. There is no requirement that you must chose a particular path based on the number and kind of pieces which can be taken. If you jump your opponent’s piece and the space you land on has the option of jumping an additional piece, you are required to jump and capture the additional piece. Kings Once a piece reaches the other side (the crownhead) of the board, it becomes a king. A king is able to move forward or backward diagonally and can jump. When your piece reaches the crownhead, it becomes a king and your turn is over. Even if you could continue and make another jump, your turn ends. Time Limit The time limit for your move is one minute. If you do not move your piece within the one minute time limit, you forfeit the game. Credits You earn 5-10 credits for every checker piece you take, and you get 100 credits if you win the game. Exits * Inside Western Mercantile * Additional West West Checkers Lobbies Gallery To be added. Category:Western Age Category:Mini Game